


未完妈咪03

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：双性/产乳/生子提要/女性器官描写/意识流本章：有详细对女性器官的描写





	未完妈咪03

见一再一次捧上他的脸。柔软、温暖.....  
  
你多想去满足他想要的一切啊！  
  
吻落着轻柔，他细腻而又珍惜，轻嘬着微张的双唇，舔过他整洁的牙齿，然后揪住展正希迟钝还不躲闪的舌，将自己唇间的奶香分享给他，直到满足后，纠缠着将它拉出。让展正希的舌尖，就像他时常吃到滚热的食物时，——他的舌尖实在过分敏感。——吐露在唇外。他总对自己的性感毫无自知，不知道这样的举动会让多少男人硬了鸡巴，让女人们在心中狂叫。  
  
见一有一搭没一搭的逗弄乖巧舌尖，一边抓住展正希伸向自己左胸的手，抵着他的头，瞧着这并未有太大波澜，却隐隐泛着水光的焦糖眸子，连说出来的话，也像了连着一层厚厚糖浆般，喑哑粘稠着：  
  
“希希，不乖哦~”  
  
说着，一边带着他的手向外离，而自己却在完全离开前，翘起食指，在红肿的乳头上一勾，那奶汁竟然就这样轻松地朝上溅出，落在了他们的手背上。被送上了他们唇间，被蹭上吐露在外的舌尖。  
  
“好喝吗，妈咪？”  
  
“这可都是小七的，要被妈咪自己玩完了，咱们小姑娘得饿肚子了啊。”  
  
这样的话，是否有让你染上一层红晕？想想那个黑发的小女孩，刚出生时皱皱巴巴的小脸，就像一只睁不开眼的小老鼠，却每一次都有能将你左胸吸到生疼的力量......也许是想到了这，左胸上的鼓胀感更为明显，让这个还不清醒的男人朝上挺了挺胸膛，却只能是堪堪擦过见一半解了扣的衬衫，而就这一点轻微的触碰，也让它颤颤抖抖着又吐出了一股奶汁，沿着乳尖淌下。不消说，这样的场景是见一不用低头，都能在脑中浮现出来的画面。他将这个相识快与生命等长的男人吃的是如此的透。故意只在他右侧的胸上吸允，舔弄，给予刺激，将这边小巧的乳房吸的干干净净，而另一边却完全未动。在这样一连串的对身体的挑逗中，母亲的身体不断分泌着乳汁，让左边的乳房简直就像了个被灌满到十分的杯子，液体被那一点表面张力牵扯着刮在边缘，只要稍稍施一点儿外力，就哆哆嗦嗦着，沿着杯壁滑落......泄露了出来。

难耐的堵塞感，终于让人找回了点自知。见一感受着被握在掌中的手开始挣扎，原本安静瘫软下来的腰肢也开始扭动着，带着双脚不住的摩擦。

“别急呀，怀妈咪。”

见一被这小猫咪一般的反应逗笑了，他想，真的是糟糕。在今后的日子里，他可能会翻找出各样的理由劝君更尽一杯酒。只可惜，这样的妄想还没等生根发芽近一步联想，就被自己的酒量给打回了母胎中。怕是还没跟人干上几杯，就要先倒在人脚边哼哼唧唧说骚话了。这样想，见一失落的脸上更显珍惜。他可得要把握住这每一分每一秒。空出的手摸索着扯过散在一旁不知谁的领带，将展正希的手背在身后，松松系上一个结。朝人水光的嘴上吧唧一口——

“嘘嘘，希希我们再继续保持点安静。”

说着，双手下移到裤腰边，当然，此时合格的伴侣绝不会一把扯下。先将松垮的睡裤扔到一旁，朝着他从学生时代就保持穿着白色棉质内裤的好习惯，发出一声赞叹。这让你有点像回到了中学的某个夜晚。温柔的去分开他的双腿，被浸湿的布料在中间显出一块深色，就像你们那两牙牙学语的小崽子，没办法管住自己的口水而沾湿的一块又一块的围兜，他食髓知味的下面也管不住自己的流淌......而棉布的吸水性足够好。这听起来好是失去了点乐趣，但眼前这一副，该怎么说——见一将展正希乖巧的双腿曲起，让他的腰肢被迫向下陷，而臀部上扬。这样，一般难以见人，被藏在中间他最隐秘的地方就完全落入你的眼前。见一看着，因为半勃而紧绷的内裤将这块丰腴的‘蚌肉’紧紧吃裹着，顶出一个小弧度，将那些可能会让它‘主人’难堪尴尬的液体，尽责的兜着堵着不让它们漏出。将双腿再往上带了带，牵扯到了内裤的摩擦，看着紧贴在裤裆上收缩的‘肉唇’抖的更加急促，你怎么还能抗拒的了这样的诱惑？快将那两条健壮、有力、漂亮的双腿搭上肩吧！让他漂亮的屁股彻底离开地板，来到你的面前！低下头，给那颤抖的花儿，一个吻。

像是嫌那条可怜的内裤湿的还不够，见一隔着它吻了上去。柔软的阴唇就抵在唇间，是比刚用手指猥亵更要放大数倍的刺激，独有的甜腥刺激着鼻腔，让他完全没忍住，将鼻尖向里顶入了进去，也许是抵在了睾丸上，也许是压到了被挤在一团的阴茎上，反正都是柔软、甜腻，乖巧的任人搓揉。牙齿就这样咬了上去，轻磕在一瓣阴唇上摩擦着，他的脚跟敲在了你的背上。说好的乖呢？像是一种警告，见一掐在腿根上的手用力，拇指推挤着阴唇，让它嘟着更‘肿’，藏在其间的阴蒂也被猛一刺激，展正希向上拱起的腰被压住。见一一边用拇指推挤着阴唇揉搓，一边隔着内裤咬着一瓣，向外拉扯，让早充血肿胀的阴蒂，被剥离出来直接挤在内裤上摩擦，那滚滚而出的汁水，顺着道儿，在臀缝中流动。这哪是警告，摩擦在背部的脚跟蹬着越凶了。

别苦恼，该烦恼的人可不是你。在感受到展正希挺腰的频率越来越高时，见一抽离了开。乐于看着这麦色的肌肤终于有了点醉酒人该有的温度，不再板着脸。睁开的眼睛疑惑的眨着，有了楚楚可怜的模样。见一开心的感受着那脚跟是怎样不安分、催促一般在他背上蹭弄，就连屁股都要急躁的扭动、抬起来，想继续追逐着刚刚的热源、刚刚的刺激。你想，如果这时候能听见他软糯的一声请求，呼喊着你的名字，就像那些黄色影碟片里的一样，那该得——手在展正希泛红的脸上轻拍着，不着急。

你放弃再次呼喊他，吻上他的冲动，这样迷茫疑惑委屈的他实在不多见。耐心的等到他的焦急浮在脸上，挣扎着连后背的手也开始激烈时，手指才安抚性的在那快滴水的裆上一揉，你毫不怀疑这肯定从布料上挤出水了。展正希的呼吸因此而一颤，发出一声叹息。这有取悦到你，你愿意让他加倍感受到。手搭在白色裤边，将松紧带缓缓下拉。先是金色的耻毛露出，随着越发浓郁，浸湿太久的阴茎也带着水珠弹出，落在小腹上。然后，便是......拉扯着丝，将内裤从那饱胀黏糊的小穴上剥离开来。可能是冷风的刮进，让他像个娇羞的处子般，想合拢起双脚，却又因为你的肩膀阻挡，只能在你眼前收缩发颤着，在灯光下，水光晶莹。

将他湿漉的内裤从鼻尖拿下。见一在很多时候，呈现出来对展正希气味的迷恋，拿贺天的话说，简直就像了一只在吸大麻的狗。见一对此并不做反驳。毕竟那只‘黑狗’也没比他好到哪去。何况这是他的展正希，别说吸内裤了，就连......见一重新将双腿架上肩，将翕张充血的穴口再次对准自己，咽下一口。看看，这完全被撩起情欲的阴蒂是如何顶开着小阴唇，涨红热情着与他在打招呼。谁能抗拒？

见一一手合在展正希打在腹上的龟头转动着，一手从下方上摸，滑过黏腻的蒂头，用指尖轻捻着，感受着它们是如何在手中又充血胀大，细嗡的呻吟跌跌撞撞传进耳中，被捕捉到了。可这还不够大。见一怎会满足于此。再次毫无预兆的撤下手，这次不会再让他的宝贝久等，双手捧带着肉臀，低下头，用双唇一口包含住了那不住流水的阴唇。发出滋滋水声。

等到展正希的身子渐渐软下来后，见一一边轻捏着臀瓣，让肉在指缝中挤压，一边动起了舌头，挤进阴户间，从肿胀的阴蒂滑下沿着翕张的小缝顶弄着，那里早就滑腻湿漉，不需费多大的劲，舌尖就被紧紧浅含住了。丰富的性爱，已经将这个成熟的母体调教的即使拥有这样的身体，在敏锐的过激反应后，已经学会了本能的放松自己。只一会，就松下了力道，含着舌尖吸允起来，邀它请再深入、请再进来些吧！

他是这样的贪食。见一也没有想亏待他的想法。就这样刺进，开始在穴道里戳进戳出，搅起水声噗嗤噗嗤着，展正希里面湿着更加厉害了。一部分是自他体内深处分泌，另一部分，是顺着体位从舌尖自见一口中灌进的唾液，盛不住的液体，顺着每一次进出而沿着穴口流出，源源不断的宛如失禁一般。

夹在肩膀上的大腿有力的收紧了。喘息声越来越大，可还没人叫出。见一抽出一只手，摸上他像要滴出血的阴蒂。顺着舌头的抽插而高速拨弄着，展正希为此而挺着腰紧绷起了身体，下面更是涌出了一大股汁液，快到了！见一戳刺的频率加快，最后索性将牙咬在了阴蒂上，嘬起嘴来吸允着，而被替换下来的修长的手指，就并拢两根，毫不招呼一声的捅进了不断流水的小穴中，抵达他酸胀颤抖、紧闭的宫口。引起展正希含糊的一声惊喊。完全不同于舌头的硬度、长度，让刚习惯舌头的温柔与柔软的小穴来说，强烈的对比感，惊着尾骨都阵阵发麻，穴道里绞紧着发抖。也将展正希推上了一个小高潮。而见一却完全没有停下来的意思。这是他熟悉透的身体。一边感受着经历快感甬道的收缩，一边手指还在悄悄曲起抖动着，让这个小高潮不至于走的太快。另一只手抓起他被亮下许久的阴茎，从下缓慢的朝上撸动着，到头攥在手心上碾压。于是这个小高潮成了无尽的攀延。一浪高过一浪的快感，让这个即使意识混沌不太清醒的家伙，也抖动着摇头，一边蹭弄着墙壁想向后退，一边又加紧着双腿，让见一贴离他抽搐的小穴更近。

直到手指抽出，见一抬起圆滚的屁股，在嘴中用力一吸——

犹如山洪爆裂的声音在展正希颅内想起，震破了他的酒后桃园。他瞪着眼睛，嘴里哆嗦着，凑近一听：

“见...见一？”

而后，展正希一边感受着身下如同失禁一般的潮吹，一边接到了那个蛮是腥味的吻：

“唉，终于醒了啊。希希~”

这句话展正希能听见多少？我是不知道，高潮已经让他满脸舒爽，舌尖吐露，用一句淫荡形容还远远不够。这是刚脱离了酒精的桃源乡，又跌进了情欲泥沼中暂时抽不出来的仙人。

“我有错过什么吗？”

而与此同时，不仅你一个人在欣赏他高潮中的模样。

“不，正好，我想妈咪已经准备好了。”

见一抬头，朝站在旁边的黑发男人一笑。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 贺总终于来了 （仰天
> 
> 再下面可能就没那么温柔了，会涉及道具惩罚，和一点脏兮兮的东西 （嘻(#^.


End file.
